Orton Knows Best
by doCHAI
Summary: Brooke Hogan finds comfort in the arms of Randy Orton... RandyBrooke
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another story. A special shout-out to my friend EDWARD! Eeee… Haha… Well, I disclaim. None of this – and I mean, NONE of this is my idea. This was all his idea. See, we were talking on the phone (he was asking me about our lesson in Chemistry because we were having a quiz the next day) and then he told me about a story he wanted to write – well, not actually write. So I wrote (on a paper) it while he was telling me his story. He called me the next night and he kinda changed the ending.**

**Anyways, please read and review because I know he'll truly appreciate if you would. Thanks!**

**Note: **This took place at Saturday Night's Main Event but I changed it – a little. This goes on until SummerSlam and this time – a lot has been changed.

**A-10-ion**

**Edward – **I hope you'll have time to read this. (Na-nose bleed ako. Jowk…)

XOXOXOXOXO

_Hey! Nothing you can say! Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me…_

Randy Orton came down the ramp holding a red rose while Hulk Hogan, along with his daughter, was addressing the huge crowd.

"I was watching you two from back there and I can help but come out here to give this," Randy reached out the red rose to Brooke, "to you, Brooke."

Brooke accepted it with a smile on her face. She smelled it. _Ughh… Smells just like an ordinary flower. _She thought.

"And sir," he turned to Hulk, "I would like to respectfully, respectfully sir, challenge you to a match at SummerSlam."

The crowd went wild. Each and every person in the arena wants to see that match. Too bad SummerSlam will be in Boston, not in Texas.

Hulk gazed around the crowd. He could sense they want that match. "I respectfully accept." He reached his and out to Randy.

Randy shook it and then left the ring. While Hulk and Brooke were raising their hands as Hulk's music played, Brooke can't help but to look back at Randy. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

XOXOXOXOXO

Backstage, Randy saw Brooke sitting alone. He could see that she was sobbing, he wanted to know why.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, wiping away her tears.

"You know you could tell me your problem," he offered her a smile.

"I don't want you to get involved," she said. "You already have an angle with my dad and I don't want his to get personal."

"Just think of me as a friend," he said. "Friends help friends with their problems."

"Fine," she started. "It's not like it's a big deal or something, it's just that," she took a deep breath; "I don't understand why dad is so hard on me. He never agrees on anything I want, except for the singing thing. But there's more to that. I want to go to college and I want to take up HRM. Being the one who knows what's good for me, he won't allow me; he said I should take up Engineering."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute. "Why don't you talk to him?" Randy suggested.

"I already did," she said. "I thought if I agreed to do this angle with you he would finally agree with me. I'm becoming a Stepford daughter so that he would allow me to take up any course I want but I think it would never work."

"Well…" he thought. "Why don't you break out of your shell…? SHOUT! _Yeah, something to shout about!_" he sung Lilian Garcia's song which made Brooke laugh.

Randy leaned forward to give Brooke a comforting hug. He was lucky enough to have "Cowboy" Bob Orton as his father. Wrestling is in his blood and it's his destiny.

"Why are you like this?" Brooke asked.

"What?" he asked backed.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked. "I don't see the cocky Randy Orton."

"Ummm…" Randy began to think. "Let's just say I want you to be my friend." The truth is, what he really wanted to say was, _I think I'm beginning to like you_, but those words never came out of his mouth.

"Brooke!" Hulk yelled. "Come over here."

Brooke stood up, going towards his father.

"Sir," Randy explained. "I just want you to know that what happened out there was not personal. It was all part of the storyline."

"Yeah," Hulk replied. "But I do know how you are with girls. Considering how you were suspended last April."

Randy remembered how he was suspended for being the best asshole on the planet. "Sir," Randy defended, "it's not what you think it is. I wasn't going to do anything bad to your daughter."

"Brooke, let's go," Hulk started to walk towards the door out of the arena.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I don't want to see you talking to him ever again!" Hulk yelled. "Am I making myself clear?" He wasn't in a good mood ever since he saw Brooke with Randy.

"Claro," Brooke answered.

"Are you talking Spanish to me?" Hulk asked. "Who have you been talking to lately? Lilian? Melina? Supercrazy? I told you that you should've picked Homeroom as your Elective instead of those stupid languages. You already know the universal language."

"Dad," she said, "why are my studies such a big deal? I just want to learn something aside from the normal things."

"Then why wouldn't you take Engineering?" he asked.

"Dad, what about passion for what you're studying?" she asked. "You and I both know I don't like that course. Please dad, why can't I follow my heart?"

"You already followed your heart," he said. "You have your CD."

"Dad there's more to life than a CD," she explained. "Besides, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"If you're going to college," he started, "the only course your taking is engineering. End of discussion."

Both of them got ready for bed. They had their separate rooms in their suite. Brooke couldn't sleep. All through the night, she kept thinking about what Randy said. _Break out of my shell._ _If I'm going to do this, I better do it now._

XOXOXOXOXO

**Please review… I know my friend will truly appreciate it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here to update… (What else?) Anyway, it's been a while since my last update. Don't blame school cause it's now over. You're not going to blame school again – not until June. Anyway, after five signatures in my clearance form (stupid schedule), namely, the librarian (don't know her name), Mang Pete, Tatay, T. Dhel and T. Kate, here's my update… I disclaim and feedback is very much welcome.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"That Orton guy made this match personal," Hulk Hogan said, eating his fried egg.

"What do you mean dad?" Brooke looked at his father confusingly, taking a bite from her toast.

"Vince added a stipulation," Hulk said, sipping from his cup of coffee. "If Orton wins, Vince will give you a scholarship to take up HRM."

"That's so great!" Brooke said excitedly. _He did that for me? _She thought.

"It's not great because he's going to lose," Hulk said, ruining the moment.

XOXOXOXOXO

SummerSlam came and when Hulk and Brooke arrived at the arena. One of the crews told Hulk to proceed to Mr. McMahon's office as they were going to talk about his match with Orton.

"I'm going to lose?!" Hulk yelled inside Vince McMahon's office.

"I didn't say that you're going to lose," Vince explained. "I said this match is not going to be scripted so no one knows who'll win."

"Whose idea is this?" Hulk asked looking furious.

"It's a condition I gave Orton," Mr. McMahon explained. "That scholarship's worth a lot of money so he agreed on not making this a scripted match."

Hulk stormed out of Vince's office and proceeded to the locker room.

"Dad?" Brooke called out.

"Stay away from me and just go with that Randy guy," Hulk angrily said to his daughter.

"Dad," Brooke went to touch his father but he shoved her away. Surprised with his father's action, she stormed out of the locker room.

Brooke didn't know where to go. She kept on running until she bumped on a hard body. With a cameraman nearby, Randy Orton comforted the crying lady in his arms.

"Shhh…" he rubbed her shoulders. "What happened?"

"My dad – " Brooke broke down into tears.

"I understand," Randy said. "We'll just have to get through this."

"Don't leave me here," Brooke said.

"Then you'll have to come with me out there," Randy replied.

"Okay," she agreed. "As long as I'm with you."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Hey! Nothing you can say!_

Randy Orton came down the ramp with Brooke Hogan by his side. Randy, being a heel, was booed by the crowd. Even though, he was still determined to protect Brooke and make her dreams come true.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" Lilian Garcia blurted out. "Introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton!"

Randy entered the ring but didn't do his famous taunt. He was looking over at Brooke who was still shaking.

_When it comes crashing down and it hurts inside…_

Hulk Hogan came down the ramp and the crowd erupted. Lilian's voice was barely audible. "And his opponent from Los Angeles, California, Hulk Hogan!"

Brooke began to be scared – scared that his father would beat the holy hell out of the man who cared for him. He was also scared that his father would get hurt in this unscripted match.

Much to the delight of the fans, Hulk Hogan has a distinct advantage on Orton. He delivered a series if chops to Orton which made him faint back in the corner. Hulk stopped for a while. He turned to Brooke who was still crying, now even harder.

He picked Randy up using his hair. "Is this the guy you want?" he asked his daughter aloud.

Just when it was clear that Orton would lose, he threw a big punch to Hogan which brought a small cheer from one corner of the arena. He kept on unloading on Hogan. Brooke didn't know what to feel – to be worried or happy. Next thing she knew, she was cheering Orton. But Hogan won't just give up. He would lose his daughter if he would.

"You know what's coming up JR," Jerry "The King" Lawler said from ringside.

"Randy Orton setting up for the RKO," Jim Ross paused for a while as the two of them looked closely to their monitor. "But no! Hulk Hogan countered the RKO and inadvertently knocked-out the referee."

Randy Orton laid motionless in the middle of the ring. Just when Hulk was about to give him a Leg Drop, Brooke quickly entered the ring and blocked Orton.

"Get out of here Brooke!" Hulk yelled.

"No dad!" Brooke yelled back.

Hulk grabbed Brooke's arm. Seeing this, Orton quickly recuperated. Hulk quickly let go of Brooke and received a big right hand from Orton. Hulk attempted a Clothesline but Randy ducked underneath and delivered a devastating RKO. Brooke revived the referee who counted 1, 2, 3.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!" Lilian said.

Along with the referee, Brooke raised Randy's hand. Randy looked down at Hulk Hogan and decided that this is not the way SummerSlam should end. He helped Hulk stand up and as soon as they were up, he received an unexpected low-blow from Brooke Hogan. Hogan began unloading lefts and rights to Orton and then the ever-famous Leg Drop.

The Hogans left the ring and started walking up the ramp, leaving Orton dumbfounded.

"Hogan knows best, Orton!" Brooke yelled, smiling devilishly.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Done! Please tell me what you think…**


End file.
